


Sleeping Hearts

by EmilyTheFiction



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, I swear there's only a microscopic amount of angst, Robbie the zombie - Freeform, Soft!Anti, Swearing, mentioned nightmares, mentioned past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyTheFiction/pseuds/EmilyTheFiction
Summary: Robbie has several questions in the middle of the night. Chase tries to explain. Really just a cute little short story.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Sleeping Hearts

Chase jolted awake, half sitting up, and the dark shape that had been hanging over the bed retreated with a whimper.  
“What the fuck-“ he muttered, frantically searching for the light switch. He found it and flicked it on, not having time to go for the gun in his bedside drawer before-  
…before he recognized Robbie.  
“…hey, kiddo,” he sighed, relaxing and rubbing his eyes, “what’s up? Bad dream?”  
The strange, pale, gangly creature shook his head, slowly crawling onto the end of the bed.  
“Sorry I scare,” he said in a quiet, shaky voice. Chase smiled. A few months ago he would have found the little zombie curled up in the nearest closet, sobbing and apologizing until he couldn’t breathe… this was progress. Robbie felt safe.  
“It’s okay, you didn’t mean to.”  
There was a small silence while Robbie just watched Chase curiously.  
“…what’s a fuck?”  
“I didn’t say that, I said… duck.”  
“You didn’t.”  
“I did so.”  
Robbie giggled, shaking his head.  
“You didn’t!”  
“Well, you’re too young to know what a fuck is.”  
“When I know?”  
“…when you’re thirty. Why’d you wake me up?”  
“I sorry-“  
“It’s okay.”  
Another short silence, then Robbie crept closer, reaching out to place a hand flat against the middle of the human’s chest. Chase watched him, confused.  
“…boom,” said Robbie after a moment, “boom. Boom. Boom.”  
“what…”  
Then he realized.  
“Oh… that’s, uh- that’s called a heartbeat kiddo.”  
“…what’s that?”  
“um… shit, how do I describe it, uh… things that are alive have hearts that… that do the boom-ing thing to move blood through their bodies.”  
Robbie didn’t seem to quite understand, but he nodded.  
“…you have boom-heart.”  
Chase snorted.  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“You alive.”  
“yeah.”  
Robbie pressed a hand to his own chest, frowning.  
“I… no have boom-heart.”  
“…no.”  
“I… I not alive?”  
Chase sighed and shook his head.  
“…not exactly…”  
“I no have heart?”  
“No- yes- Rob, you do have a heart, it’s just… sleeping.”  
“…like you before I scare?”  
“Like me.”  
“it… it wake up soon?”  
“Um… maybe. Maybe it will… Schneep’s working on it, I think, but- well, Rob, even if it doesn’t wake up, it’s still there. You’re still a person, just not… not the regular kind. You’re special.”  
Robbie seemed to puff up with pride at that.  
“Ant say I special, too!”  
“Yeah, well, ‘Ant’ thinks you’re the cutest thing there ever was and tries to spoil you.”  
“But I no spoiled.”  
“No, you’re not, you’re awesome.”  
Robbie giggled, then leaned forward and hugged Chase. Chase smiled, just a little sadly, and hugged Robbie back. After a few moments, the little creature pulled away, and carefully climbed off the bed.  
“…you want the sleep?”  
“Yeah, I do want the sleep.”  
“Okay. I go see if Ant has boom-heart.”  
“You do that.”  
“Bye Cheese.”  
And with that, Robbie scampered off. Chase suppressed a laugh, switching the lights off and lying back down. Things were… interesting with the little zombie around. He’d only turned up four or five months ago, but every single one of the other egos had adopted him, and Robbie, after realizing that they wouldn’t hurt him, not like ‘the bad people’ he sometimes had nightmares about, ended up getting along very well with all of them. He practiced card tricks with Marvin - though half the time he ended up trying to eat the cards - he attempted to play video games with Chase, Jameson was trying to teach him BSL-Chase’s train of thought veered sharply and crashed as he heard a glitching voice scream “WHAT THE FUCK-“ and half the lights in the house flickered and buzzed.

Yes, things were very interesting with Robbie around.


End file.
